Gusto en conocerte, Bruder
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: Prusia lleva a Alemania-a la fuerza- a un lugar muy especial, para presentarle a alguien con quien tiene que hablar para que pueda poner en orden sus sentimientos… o al menos eso piensa el alvino, ¿Qué tan difícil es sincerarse con una lápida sin nombre?


**Ohio/Konnichiwa minna-kun.**

 **Mi primer fic en este fandom, espero que les guste** , la verdad no planeaba iniciar con este, pero la idea surgió de la nada y quise escribirla lo antes posible.

 **Advertencias:Posible OoC** ,en especial de Prusia, es mi primera vez trabajando con estos personajes.

Entonces… **"Los personajes no son míos, son del gran Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro"**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **"Gusto en conocerte, hermano"**

No podía ver nada.

Su hermano simplemente llego y de un rápido movimiento le cubrió los ojos, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía atadas las muñecas y los tobillos.

Estaba completamente inmovilizado.

Prusia lo subió a un automóvil-o al menos eso sintió-le ajusto el cinturón y lo amordazo antes de que pudiera seguir protestando.

Durante las horas del trayecto, según el creía en dirección al sur, solo podía escuchar la ruidosa música a todo volumen y la risa irritante de su hermano mayor.

Por más que se quejara, el alvino solamente ignoraba los sonidos incomprensibles que salían de su boca.

Después de lo que calculo como un par de horas, el auto se detuvo y su hermano lo jalo fuera de él, le soltó las piernas y comenzó a empujarlo por la espalda, guiándolo hacia algún lugar.

Mientras caminaban también le quito el pañuelo que servía como mordaza, para al segundo siguiente comenzar a recibir insultos en alemán.

—Bruder, ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!—pregunto colérico cuando ya había procesado lo que ocurría.

—El grandioso yo te está llevando a un lugar muy especial, siéntete honrado West, ya casi llegamos así que no te quejes.

— ¡¿Entonces para qué es la venda?!

—Kesesese, para que no puedas decirle a Ita-chan donde esta este lugar.

Ante la mención de su "amigo", el rubio se quedó callado, dejándose guiar por el bosque.

La luz comenzó a golpearlo con más fuerza y en ese momento sintió como el alvino se detenía.

El agarre en sus muñecas cedió y también la venda que le impedía ver fue deslizada.

Parpadeo algunas veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz, miro a su alrededor, enterándose de que se encontraba en un claro de un espeso bosque y que estaba solo con Prusia en él, al cual tomo rápidamente del cuello.

—E-espera West, el grandioso yo quiere mostrarte algo—se defendió con el hilo de voz que las manos de su hermano apretando su cuello le permitían.

—Que sea rápido—contesto al tiempo que lo soltaba.

El alvino se arregló el uniforme y se movió hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto una pequeña losa de granito.

Se acercó unos pasos a ella, los suficientes para poder apreciar el grabado del águila de dos cabezas (*), además de una pequeña cruz sobre este, no había nada más. Parecía una lápida, pero no tenía ni nombre ni fecha.

— ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto confundido mirando a Prusia.

—Te presento a nuestro awesome hermano—anuncio con voz fuerte, más de lo habitual, como si tratara de decirlo con el mayor volumen posible por el miedo de que se le quebrara la voz—Sacro Imperio Romano.

Alemania miro con asombro a losa, todo lo que sabía de él era lo poco que había de este en los libros, a pesar de ser naciones nunca nadie hablaba de él y era suficientemente prudente como para saber que no debía preguntar.

Después giro su vista al alvino, clavando sus ojos azules en la sonrisa forzada de este.

El más alto giro la cabeza ocultando su mirada, ahí estaba un hermano mayor que no llego a conocer, de hecho había nacido relativamente pocos años después de que Sacro desapareciera del mapa.

—El también era idéntico al abuelo Germania, igual que tú, de hecho te pareces a él en muchos aspectos—menciono el mayor acercándose a la losa hasta ponerse de cuclillas junto a esta—tendría más o menos la edad de Ita-chan, de hecho vivieron mucho tiempo juntos, con Hungría y el señorito—agrego.

El alemán solo pudo atinar a desviar la mirada avergonzado, ¿que se supone que debería decir?, "¡Hola!, soy tu hermano que nació para remplazarte, un gusto conocerte tumba de Sacro Imperio Romano", no, ni siquiera Italia era capaz de hacer algo así.

—Él era fuerte, pero su estructura era débil—siguió el alvino, Alemania no estaba seguro si estaba hablando con él o consigo mismo—se vio obligado a ir a la guerra y murió en batalla.

El rubio no sabía que decir, se acercó a su hermano y le tomo el hombro, era muy raro escucharlo hablar así.

—De hecho fue Francia, pero no lo culpo, así son las cosas con nosotros las naciones—agrego.

—Bruder...

—Al menos Francia dejo sus restos aquí, en realidad no se a lo que significa, ni el asombroso yo está seguro de que le pasa a uno de nosotros cuando muere—un brillo extraño cruzo por su mirada—así como puede estar su cuerpo, puede estar solo su sombrero y el bastardo de Francia no me lo quiere decir, pero es tranquilizante tener un lugar donde recordarlo.

Prusia comenzó a pasar lentamente su mano por el pequeño montículo de tierra, casi a la par de lo demás y por lo tanto prácticamente imperceptible.

—El asombroso yo también quiere que sus restos descansen en este awesome lugar—soltó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

La mano de Alemania que aun posaba sobre el hombro de su hermano tembló un poco.

—Aunque, esto se quedara con el viejo Fritz—agrego apretando con fuerza la cruz de metal que colgaba de su cuello mientas su mirada era imposible de descifrar, veía tintes de tristeza, de alegría y de aceptación. Se alegró de no encontrar rastros de dolor o culpa en ellos.

El silencio inundo el lugar, Doitsu no sabía que hacer y aparentemente por primera vez en su vida, Prusia no quería decir nada ni proclamar su "grandiosidad".

Un momento...algo no encajaba ahí, dio algunos pasos atrás alejándose del alvino y lo miro con un toque de severidad.

— ¿Porque Italia no debe saber de este lugar?, ¿dijiste que era su amigo, no?—pregunto de manera un poco tosca.

—Ita-chan ya te lo comento, ¿no?, Sacro…él fue su primer amor—contesto poniéndose de pie.

La cara del alemán se tornó de azul, dos cosas rondaban su cabeza, "¿de qué iba eso de que era su primer amor?, ¿De quién?" y "¿Porque Prusia sabía que Italia se lo dijo?"

—Explícate, bruder—exigió.

—Pues es como el asombroso yo te lo dice, Italia amaba a Sacro...y Sacro amaba a Ita-chan, bueno, el creía que era una chica pero eso no importa, el punto es que se amaban—contesto un poco nervioso.

Alemania no se lo podía creer, bueno, el castaño ya le había dicho que su primer amor fue otro chico, pero nunca que ese chico era su hermano que nunca conoció, al menos podía haberle dicho eso.

Había tantas cosas que no sabía de Italia, ni siquiera las más básicas, siempre olvidaba la gran diferencia de edad entre él y el oji-miel.

—Hasta se besaron, Hungría no dejaba de contarme esa historia cuando iba a visitar a Ita-chan—siguió el alvino—fue antes de que Sacro se fuera a la guerra, aunque se querían desde hace mucho, Ita-chan le regalo sus pantis (*) antes de que saliera de la casa y Sacro le beso en agradecimiento, se declararon y todo.

El alemán se quedó en blanco.

—Incluso prometieron volverse a ver y que se amarían siempre—agrego—eran tan tiernos.

Bien, ahora tenía que procesar más cosas, los "celos" por el primer beso de Italia, no estaba preparado para escuchar esa promesa, ¿por eso Italia lo había rechazado?, y el cómo se le había cruzado por la cabeza al castaño regalarle su ropa interior, también el por qué Sacro la había aceptado.

— ¿Él sabe que...?

—El grandioso yo no tiene idea, nadie habla de Sacro—contesto rápido sin dejarlo terminar—, nadie se atrevió a decírselo, no sé si Francia, pero Ita-chan no es tonto, despistado pero no tonto, ya debe de haberlo deducido.

El silencio volvió a invadirlos, aunque ahora parecía que el prusiano estaba más calmado ya que estaba tarareando una canción mientras acariciaba a Gilbird, mientras que por su lado, el rubio era un verdadero desastre.

—Y... ¿eso que tiene que ver con que me secuestraras hasta aquí?—pregunto mirando de nuevo a su hermano, directo a los ojos, tratando de disimular el caos en su cabeza, ignorando todos los corazones invisibles con diferentes grabados que salían de su cuerpo.

— ¿No es obvio?, ¡el increíble yo te ha traído aquí para que le pidas permiso a Sacro Imperio Romano para salir con Ita-chan!, kesesese—anuncio jubiloso, colocando sus puños sobre su cintura al tiempo que su pollito, desde su cabeza trataba de imitar lo que el alvino decía.

Tres...

Dos...

Uno...

— ¡Brudeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr!—grito colérico, acercándose al otro para tomarlo del cuello nuevamente.

—E-espera West, ¿te atreverías a negar que el awesome Prusia esta en lo correcto?, el otro día que fui a beber con el señorito me conto todo lo que paso en San Valentín hace algunos años, ese niñato no aguanta ni un par de cervezas.

En ese instante el alemán se detuvo y su rostro se tornó violentamente de rojo, también comenzó a salirle vapor de las orejas.

—Kesesese, bien, entonces te dejo, ten una gran charla con él, el grandioso yo estará por allá— dijo señalando hacia el lugar por donde habían llegado y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, agitando tras él un pañuelo blanco—soy un hermano genial—agrego cuando ya casi desaparecía de su vista.

Alemania se quedó unos instantes en blanco sin saber qué hacer.

Miro con el ceño fruncido hacia la pequeña lapida, le costaba creer que allí descansaba una nación, el espacio era muy poco para un cuerpo adulto, probablemente aún era un adolescente antes de disolverse.

Se acercó para quedar de frente a la losa, en ningún momento despego su vista de ella, como si esperara que tuviera una cámara escondida o algo parecido.

De alguna manera sentía que aquel cuadro de granito también le sostenía la mirada de manera retadora.

Suspiro hondo, estaba siendo demasiado paranoico.

—Guten Tag, Heilige Römische Reich (*) —saludo, no se le ocurrió algo más que decirle a una lápida.

Trago en seco, ¿no podía ser tan difícil, verdad?

—Tu conociste a Italia de pequeño, ¿no?, ¿cómo era él?

Su mente se desvió unos segundos, creyó haber escuchado un par de veces que cuando Italia era un crio lo vestían de niña, pero decidió ignorar eso por el momento, ya tenía suficientes emociones encontradas.

— ¿Fue tu amigo?, o desde siempre sintió algo por ti, ¿quién se enamoró primero?—siguió, sabía que nadie iba a contestar pero era reconfortante.

Aunque conociendo al castaño y si tenían tanto parecido como Prusia le dijo, estaba seguro de que Sacro se había enamorado de Italia mucho antes que él.

— ¿También se metía en tu cama desnudo?, ¿te seguía hasta para que le ataras las agujetas?

En alguna parte de su corazón, quería que algo le respondiera que no, sabía que muchas cosas como esas el castaño las hacía con medio mundo-literal-pero quería ser especial en los pequeños detalles que compartían.

Con cada frase, su voz se iba apagando cada vez más.

—Eres mi hermano, apenas hoy te conozco, pero no hago más que hablar de Italia—menciono ironico—, pero sabes, no puedo evitarlo, si también estuviste enamorado de él debes saber que es imposible sacar a ese vago italiano de tu mente.

Sonrió débilmente, acercándose a la lápida y agachándose para acariciar el grabado.

— ¿Qué hiciste para que se enamorara de ti?, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

Soltó un último y largo suspiro, se levantó y comenzó a caminar por donde se había ido su hermano.

—Espero que me perdones por intentar algo con Italia, pero no te preocupes, no creo volver a hacerlo, no quiero perder su amistad—dijo deteniendo su andar—prefiero seguir siendo solo su amigo—agrego, para luego retomar su camino.

Se alejó, preguntándose que si él estuviera vivo, ambos se pelearían por el corazón del castaño, negó bruscamente con la cabeza, era obvio que elegiría a Sacro.

Italia amo a Sacro Imperio Romano, pero a Alemania solo lo ve como un amigo.

 _O al menos eso es lo que piensa él._

Cuando la alta figura se perdió entre los árboles, una más pequeña salió tras la lápida.

—Cuida bien de Italia...—soltó al viento un niño rubio de ojos azules.

El pequeño se acomodó el gran sombrero color negro y corrió en dirección opuesta a la del alemán, perdiéndose también entre la vegetación.

Por su parte, Alemania empujaba algunas ramas para poder pasar, esperando que a Prusia no se le hubiera ocurrido déjalo allí.

Los arboles comenzaron a disminuir en número y no tardó mucho en encontrarse con la carretera, también, aparcado junto a esta estaba el auto del alvino...y el alvino durmiendo recargado sobre el cofre.

Se acercó con un aura lo suficientemente aterradora como para despertar al ave y que esta comenzara a picotear la cabeza de su hermano.

— ¿He?—soltó en cuanto abrió los ojos—Pensé que te tardarías mas West.

Alemania no contesto, solo desvió la mirada, ocultando su pequeño sonrojo.

—Bien, bien—dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose al otro— algún día el grandioso yo te dirá donde esta este lugar, para que traigas a Ita-chan—al oír esto, el rubio lo miro un tanto asombrado— pero eso será hasta que ambos estén listos, por el momento...

Agrego, mientras acercaba el pañuelo blanco a los ojos de Alemania, de nuevo.

Y esta vez, este no se resistió.

* * *

 **Aquí termina este one-shot.**

 **(*)Águila de dos cabezas:** el escudo de la bandera del SIR.

 **(*)** Me base en las tiras, donde Italia le da a Sacro sus pantis en vez de la escoba, encuentro algo más propio de Italia darle su ropa interior, aunque la gente normal no lo haría, pero es Italia.

 **(*)Guten Tag, Heilige Römische Reich:** como se podrán imaginar "Buena tardes, Sacro Imperio Romano", en alemán.

Esto está muy por fuera de mi zona de confort-la comedia-pero la idea a mí me encanto, aun así no se si logre plasmarla adecuadamente.

¿Yo apoyo la teoría de SIR=Alemania?...yo prefiero darles el beneficio de la duda, a Hidekaz-sensei le gusta jugar con nuestros kokoros.

 **Espero poder escribir más sobre este fandom, así que espero su opinión.**

 **Comentarios, aclaraciones, crítica constructiva, tomates-en el buen y mal sentido-, reviews, favs, correcciones, una hamburguesa imaginaria, todo será bien recibido si es con amor-pero no el amor al estilo Francis-**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
